The present invention relates to sensing force or vibration, and delivering electrical signals representative of the sensed force or a parameter of a vibration state. More particularly, the invention relates to a mechano-electrical sensor for sensing force or vibration and delivering at least one electrical signal that is a function of the sensed force or vibration.
Force sensors, acceleration sensors and vibration sensors have many uses, and exist in many embodiments. Usually, two or three separate sensors are utilized (e.g., to sense acceleration in three orthogonal directions) by allowing massive bodies, suspended in spring systems, to move relative to respective reference frames. Rotation is usually sensed with a gyroscope device.
The present invention provides a sensor that, better than previously known solutions, is able to operate with a directional effect and provide good measurements regarding translation as well as rotation, by means of one movable body only. Therefore, in accordance with the invention, there is provided a mechano-electrical sensor such as described below.